Edward Does What!
by mymanisfictional
Summary: This is the classic "Cullen's read Twilight". C'mon, who wouldn't want to read about this?
1. Getting the Book

**Hi readers! I know this has been a lot, but I have no inspiration for other stories and I always liked these kinds of stories anyway. And for those of you who have written stories like this, I didn't copy anyone so I apologize in advance if you think it seems similar to yours. **

**Onto the story!**

Getting the Book

"Alice, I'm going to leave for a couple of minutes. I'll be back soon," I told Alice. She nodded and continued to browse through a rack of clothes. I quickly exited the store and walked down the block, away from all the fancy clothing stores that Alice loved so much.

_Don't take too long, Edward. I need you to carry my bags. _Alice thought.

I rolled my eyes knowing that she could carry all her bags, but needed me to carry them to keep up appearances. I turned the corner and kept walking until I found a tiny shop.

A bell tinkled when I opened the door. I looked around and saw shelves packed with books and various trinkets. The old woman behind the counter gave me a warm smile which I returned.

I walked towards the back and ran my fingers over the spines until I found that looked different from the others. I pulled it out and studied the cover. It was black and had a pair of pale hands holding a red apple. It looked more modern the other books but it still had a layer of dust on it.

_Twilight. What an interesting name… _I thought to myself.

I turned the book around and read what was written:

**About three things I was absolutely positive.**

**First, Edward was a vampire.**

**Second, there was a part of him- and I didn't know how dominant that part might be- that thirsted for my blood.**

**And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.**

_A vampire named Edward? I have to buy this book. _I thought.

I walked to the register and placed the book on the counter. As I paid I couldn't help but hear the woman's thoughts.

_He bought Twilight. He must be the one. It's finally time!_

I was puzzled, to say the least. The woman handed me the bag with another smile. "Have fun, dear," she said. I nodded and left the store, jogging at a human pace to where I last saw Alice.

She was waiting in front of the stores with several bags around her. I was surprised considering she only bought half the amount of clothing she usually buys.

"I'll explain in the car," was all she said.

I nodded and quickly loaded her things into the trunk of my Volvo. She didn't speak until we were zooming down the road, back to Forks.

"I had a vision. It was strange, because all I saw was all of us reading some book you just bought. But I can tell that there was something special about it. I'm not sure what it was but it seemed rather important," Alice informed me. "So what is it called?"

"Twilight," I told her. I decided to tell her about the old woman's thoughts, but Alice didn't know what it meant either.

"Maybe you're meant to get the book. She obviously knows that there's something special about it," she said.

We reached the house quickly and I ran towards Carlisle's office while Alice scurried off to put her purchases in her room. I told Carlisle about the book and Alice's vision.

"Well, I suppose we should read it to see what's so special about it," he said.

I walked into the family room where Alice was already sitting on the loveseat with Jasper. She was nearly bouncing with excitement. I sat on the armchair with the book in my hand.

Carlisle and Esme came downstairs and sat on the sofa next to each other. Emmett and Rosalie came downstairs a few seconds later. Rosalie sat next to Esme on the sofa while Emmett sat on the floor in front of her legs.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle quickly filled Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme in while I flipped through the book. My eyes widened when I saw the copyright date. I waited until Carlisle was finished explaining to speak.

"This book is from the future," I said. It was true. The copyright date was one year into the future.

"Are you sure?" Esme asked. I nodded and passed her the book so that she could see for herself. She passed it around until finally it was back in my hands.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Start reading, Edward," Emmett said.

I nodded and read the back of the book out loud since the others hadn't heard it yet. They were all silent when I finished until Esme broke the silence by asking me to start the preface.

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die - though I'd had reason enough in the last few months - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it to be like this.**

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

"That's it for the preface," I told them

"That was…interesting to say the least," Esme said.

"That was kind of depressing," Emmett commented. Alice and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Let's read the first chapter," Rosalie said. I nodded and turned to page where the first chapter started.

**A/N - So people, that was the first chapter! What do you think? Is it worth continuing? I'm going to try to make it funnier as they start reading the book. **

**Please review because I need your opinions!!!**


	2. First Sight

**Hello readers! Thank you so much for your reviews; they made me so happy! You asked me to continue so I will. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! In case you haven't already noticed, the words in bold is Twilight. Everything else is a part of my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

First Sight

"The first chapter is called First Sight," I told them.

**My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt- sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry- on item was a parka.**

"Nothing seems particularly unusual yet," Carlisle mused.

"Keep reading, Edward," Esme told me.

**In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. **

"Now I'm beginning to see why this book is so special," Jasper murmured. I nodded in agreement and continued reading.

**It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few moths old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead. **

"Carlisle, do you know anyone named Charlie?" Alice asked.

"Well, there is Chief Swan, the chief of police," he answered seeming slightly unsure.

"Well let's see," Rosalie said.

**It was to Forks that I now exiled myself - an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks.**

**I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.**

"If she hates Forks so much, then why is she coming here?" Emmett asked. I shrugged and continued reading.

"**Bella," my mom said to me -he last of a thousand times - before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."**

"Bella. Well, at least we know her name now," Esme said thoughtfully.

**My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, hare-brained mother to fend for herself? Of course, she had Phil now, so the bills would get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got, but still…**

I couldn't help but chuckle at that last sentence. Esme was shaking her head, with a small smile on her face while Emmett laughed loudly.

"Wow, her mother sounds really…wow," Alice said through her giggles.

"**I **_**want**_** to go," I lied. I had always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.**

"**Tell Charlie I said hi"**

"**I will."**

"**I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want - I'll come right back as soon as you need me."**

**But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.**

"**Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you mom."**

**She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.**

"I'm still curious as to why she's leaving Phoenix to go to Forks," Esme said.

"It seems to have something to do with her mom," Jasper noted.

"Well we won't find out if we keep sitting here talking," Emmett exclaimed. "Read on, Edward!" I rolled my eyes.

**It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.**

**Charlie had been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already got me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.**

"That's nice of him," Alice said. "He must be really happy that his daughter is finally coming to stay with him."

**But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision - like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my dislike for Forks.**

**When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen- just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.**

**Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks.**

"Ah, so it is him. I didn't know that he had a daughter," Carlisle said.

"Me either," I said.

**My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.**

"I'll say," Emmett said with a grimace, thinking back to certain times where he had been stuck in traffic. I knew that irritated him since we all liked to drive fast, but I couldn't help but smirk before turned my attention back to the book.

**Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.**

"**It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied. "You haven't changed much. How's Renee?"**

"**Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.**

**I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.**

"Poor thing," Alice interrupted. "I'll take her shopping for some clothes when she gets here!"

"Jeez, Alice! We just started the book and you're already making plans for her!" exclaimed Rosalie. Alice just shrugged.

"**I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.**

"**What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for you" as opposed to just "just car."**

"**Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**

"**Where did you find it?"**

"**Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.**

"**No." **

"**He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**

**That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.**

"She doesn't seem to many good memories of Forks, does she?" Carlisle said. Alice shook her head sadly.

"**He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**

"**What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.**

"**Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine - it's only a few years old, really.**

"Something tells me that she's not going to let it go," Jasper said with a chuckle. Alice giggled and nodded in agreement.

**I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe that I would give up that easily. "When did he buy it?"**

"**He bought it in 1984, I think."**

"**Did he buy it new?"**

Emmett laughed. "She really is persistent."

"**Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties - or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.**

"He's getting her a truck that's practically fifty years old?!" Rosalie said incredulously. "I'll be surprised if it actually runs."

Emmett, Jasper, and I had similar thoughts. Alice was shaking her head laughing at Rosalie's outburst.

Esme gently scolded Rose, "It's the thought that counts."

"**Ch- Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…."**

"**Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore.**

Rosalie snorted. _There's a __reason__ they don't build them like that anymore, _she thought.

_**The thing, **_**I thought to myself… it had possibilities- as a nickname at the very least.**

"**How cheap is cheap?" After all that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**

"**Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.**

**Wow. Free.**

"**You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."**

"**I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.**

"Oh, dear," Esme murmured. "No wonder she's so uncomfortable about being in the car with him for so long."

"**That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being happy in Forks was an impossibility. And I never looked a free truck in the mouth- or engine.**

I was interrupted by Emmett's booming laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that funny, Emmett."

"You got to admit, it's kinda funny. Besides, I'm beginning to like her sense of humor. Even if it is sort of corny." I rolled my eyes again and continued reading.

"**Well, now, you're welcome." he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.**

**We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.**

**It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green; the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.**

**It was too green - an alien planet.**

I glared at Emmett who had opened his mouth to make a stupid joke about that last sentence. He quickly shut his mouth, smiled innocently, and motioned for me to continue.

**Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had- the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new - well, new to me - truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprise, I loved it. I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged- the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.**

"Seems like a lovely car," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Well, at least it sounds like it'll keep her safe," quipped Alice.

"Whatever."

"**Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't want to be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain or accepting a ride to school in the Chief's cruiser.**

"**I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.**

**It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed laced curtains around the window- these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a second-hand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.**

"Emmett! I know you're just waiting for the perfect moment to make a smart remark, but come on! Your emotions are really mischievous and I feel like doing something bad," complained Jasper.

"Sorry! When you say bad, do you mean…."

"Shut up, Emmett."

**There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.**

"Poor thing," said Alice.

"Yeah," agreed Rosalie sympathetically.

"I don't get it. What's so bad about sharing a-" Emmett was smacked on the back of the head by Rosalie, effectively cutting off anything he was about to say.

**One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape. I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning.**

"That was kind of depressing," Jasper said. "I can practically feel the depression radiating off of it."

"I'll say," Emmett muttered.

**Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven - now fifty-eight - students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class back home. All of the kids here had grown up together.**

"Nope! Not us," chirped Alice.

**I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.**

"That's okay, we're considered freaks, too!" Emmett said with a laugh.

**Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work that to my advantage. But physically, I'd never fit in everywhere. I **_**should**_** be tan, sporty, blond - a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps - all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun.**

**Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself- and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close.**

"I have a feeling that I'll be seeing her a lot at work," Carlisle said with a shake of his head while the rest of us laughed.

"I can't wait to read about her clumsiness in action!" Emmett exclaimed.

**When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel. I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty - it was very clear, almost translucent-looking - but it all depended on color. I had no color here.**

"That's okay, too! We don't have any color either!" Emmett announced.

**Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here?**

**I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people, period. Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, never on exactly the same page. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.**

Esme sighed. "She sounds so lonely." Alice nodded sadly.

"I hope things start to get better for her," added Jasper.

**I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying. The constant **_**whoosh**_**ing of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.**

**Thick fog was all I see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a sky.**

"Man, she really doesn't like it here," Emmett said.

"You just noticed?" I asked in a condescending tone.

"No. Shut up, Edward."

**Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me. Charlie left first, off to the police station that was his wife and family. After he left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three unlatching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed. My mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First, a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by a procession of my school pictures up to last year's.**

"He may have trouble showing it but he obviously loves his daughter very much," said Carlisle.

**Those were embarrassing to look at- I would have to see what else I could do to get Charlie to put them somewhere else at least while I was living here.**

**It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over my mom. It made me uncomfortable.**

**I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't be in the house anymore. I donned my jacket - which had the feeling of a biohazard suit - and headed out into the rain.**

"No Emmett," Esme sighed before Emmett could even open his mouth to make a joke about the biohazard suit.

**It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately as I reached for the house key under the eaves by the door, and I locked up. The sloshing of my new waterproof boots was unnerving. I missed the normal crunch of gravel as I walked. I couldn't pause and admire my truck again as I wanted; I was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under my hood.**

**Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint.**

"Ew," Emmett complained while scrunching up his nose in a way that made him resemble a little kid.

"I know what you mean," said Jasper. "I'm disgusted just imagining the smell."

"Yeah," Alice agreed.

**The engine started quickly, much to my relief, but loudly, roaring to life and then idling at top volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. The antique radio worked, a plus that I hadn't expected.**

"That thing seriously worked?" Rosalie said incredulously.

"Aw, man! There's goes my fifty bucks!" Emmett grumbled as he handed a smug Jasper a fifty dollar bill.

"Tough luck, Emmett," Jasper said.

"You had Alice tell you!" Emmett accused.

"Nope," said Alice. "For some reason, I'm not getting any visions about the book, other than that it's not dangerous."

Emmett pouted and stuck his tongue out at Alice, who returned the childish gesture.

Esme shook her head at her children's antics and said, "Keep reading, Edward."

**Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?**

"Ha! You're not in Phoenix anymore. Welcome to Forks," Rosalie sneered.

**I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading FRONT OFFICE. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off-limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot.**

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of other chances to look like an idiot," Emmett said with a goofy grin on his face. Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

"Yeah, Emmett, we all know that you're a pro at making yourself look like an idiot," Jasper teased. Esme opened her mouth to scold him, but decided it was pointless and nodded at me to continue.

**I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door. **

**Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside.**

_Tell me about it, _Rosalie thought as she rolled her eyes.

**The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large red-haired woman wearing glasses.**

"!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yes, Emmett, we know," Carlisle said, trying not to laugh at how childish Emmett sounded. I, on the other hand, couldn't hide my snicker. Emmett glared at me and told me to keep reading.

**She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed. **

**The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"**

"**I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.**

"**Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show me.**

**She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could. **

"Is she ever going to like it here?" Esme said sadly.

**When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. At home I'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out.**

"Of course it did! It belongs to the Cullens," Jasper said teasingly. Carlisle rolled his eyes.

**Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me.**

"Like a new student in _Forks_ would be able to avoid attention," Rosalie scoffed.

**I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in font of my nose all day. I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I lied to myself feebly. No one was going to bite me.**

Everyone burst into laughter at this comment. Emmett's booming laugh and Alice's high-pitched giggles being the loudest. Even Carlisle and Esme were chuckling. I usually didn't find comments like this about our…existence amusing, but this WAS kind of funny.

When we had finally calmed down from our laughing fit and Emmett was finished making jokes, I continued reading.

**I finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck. I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief.**

**Once, I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I felt my breathing gradually creeping towards hyperventilation as I approached the door. I tried holding my breath as I followed two unisex raincoats through the door.**

"Poor Bella," said Esme sympathetically.

"I hope she doesn't pass out or anything like that," Alice said.

**The classroom was small.**

_Duh! _thought Rosalie.

**The people in front of me stopped just inside to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here.**

**I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name - not an encouraging response - and of course I flushed tomato red. But at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting…and boring.**

"Tell me about it!" Emmett complained. "We have learn about the same things again and again!"

Carlisle ignored Emmett and said, "She's very mature for her age. It's not often that you hear about a teenager willingly read. Let alone classics."

I nodded in agreement. Being able to read minds can be convenient, but not when the minds are of your teenage classmates. Only a small number of their thoughts were truly kind. Or truly clean. I shuddered thinking back to some of the less than innocent thoughts I have heard over time.

**I wondered if my mother would send me a folder of my old essays, or if she would think that was cheating. I went through different arguments with her in my head while the teacher droned on.**

**When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.**

Rosalie winced while Esme shot her a warning look.

"**You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.**

"**Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.**

"**Where's your next class?" he asked.**

**I had to check in my bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson in building six."**

**There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.**

"**I'm headed towards building four, I could show you the way…" Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Eric," he added.**

**I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."**

**We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.**

Alice shook her head. "No, they probably are trying to eavesdrop."

"I'll say," Emmett added. "They can be really nosy at times." Jasper just shook his head.

"**So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.**

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I mean, come on, Phoenix and Forks have absolutely nothing in common. It was one of the most ridiculous questions I've ever heard.

"**Very."**

"**It doesn't rain much there, does it?"**

"**Three or four times a year."**

"**Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.**

To my surprise, it was Carlisle who interrupted me. "Obviously, sunny. I know that these children are interested in her, but give the poor girl a break and ask some real questions instead of going on about nothing!"

Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and I all snickered while Esme patted Carlisle's back.

"**Sunny," I told him.**

"**You don't look very tan."**

"**My mother is part albino."**

**He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. It looked like clouds and a sense of humor didn't mix. A few months of this and I'd forget how to use sarcasm.**

**We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.**

"**Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.**

**I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.**

**The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat.**

"This day keeps getting worse and worse for Bella," Alice commented.

**After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot. At least I never needed the map.**

**One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.**

"Who do you think it is?" Emmett asked excitedly, although I'm not sure why he was so eager. Jasper thought for a second, while Rosalie scoffed.

"It's obviously Jessica," she said.

"What makes you so sure?" Jasper challenged. This time Alice chimed in.

"Duh! Short, dark curly hair and won't shut up. It nails her perfectly!"

We all thought it over before deciding she they were right.

**We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.**

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

**It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.**

**They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, thought they had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held my attention.**

"I guess it's safe to say that she's finally noticed you all," Esme said with a smile.

"Hurry up, Edward! I want to hear what she says about us," Emmett said eagerly.

I nodded and started reading again, since we were all just as curious as Emmett.

**They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big- muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair.**

"Emmett," we all said in unison, except for Emmett himself who shouted "Hey that's me!"

**Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. **

"And that's Jasper. Let's see what she thinks of you Eddie boy," Emmett commented.

I grit my teeth at the nickname, but went on to read nonetheless.

**The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.**

It was only silent for a second before Jasper quipped, "I think she described you pretty accurately, Edward!" Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett nodded their heads quickly on agreement.

"Whatever, let's just see how she describes Alice and Rose," I said.

**The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the **_**Sports Illustrated **_**swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.**

"Bella seems to be describing you all well," Carlisle noted.

**And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in their hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes - purplish, bruise-like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.**

**But all this was not why I couldn't look away.**

"This girls is even more observant than we thought," Esme said.

"I know," I replied. "I have never heard a human notice so many things about us."

"Something tells me that there's still a lot more surprises to expect from her," said Jasper.

**I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful - maybe the perfect blond girl or the bronze-haired boy.**

"Aw, that's so cute!" Alice squealed. "She thinks you may be the most beautiful!" Rosalie smirked and my brothers laughed at me, while Carlisle and Esme tried to conceal their chuckles for my sake.

**They were all looking away - away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray - unopened soda, unbitten - and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging.**

"Sheesh, I really hope she doesn't end up like Jessica. That girl practically stalks us," Rose whined. Carlisle shook his head with a chuckle.

"**Who are they?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.**

**As she looked up to see who I meant - though already knowing, probably, from my tone - suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, then his dark eyes flickered to mine.**

**He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest it was as she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.**

"She figured all that out by looking at your face FOR NOT EVEN A SECOND?!" Emmett said incredulously.

"I like her already," Alice sang. "She's obviously intelligent, and seems alright so far."

"I agree," said Esme kindly. "I can't wait to get to the part where you two actually interact with each other! I'm sure you'll sweep her off her feet, Edward."

Emmett, who had been muttering under his breath after his exclamation, laughed loudly at Esme's remark, along with Jasper. I glared at them.

**My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did. **

"**That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said all this under her breath.**

_Like that'll help, _Jasper thought.

**I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt that he was speaking quietly to them.**

Emmett snorted. "His perfect lips?" He laughed.

"Out of all that, that's all you noticed?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, she knew you were talking to us," he responded indifferently.

"Emmett, you're forgetting that we seem beautiful to humans. Plus, obviously they fall in love, so of course Bella would be giving Edward to compliments." Esme explained. Emmett shrugged.

**Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here - small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbor was called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica in my History class back home.**

"**They are…very nice-looking." I struggled with conspicuous understatement.**

"**Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all **_**together **_**though - Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they **_**live**_** together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.**

"**Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related. . . ."**

My family's thoughts were all basically the same. _You have no idea how right you are._

"**Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales **_**are**_** brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children."**

"**They look a little old to be foster children."**

Jasper snorted back a laugh. _Older than they can imagine. _he thought.

"**They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that. "**

"**That's really kind of nice - for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."**

"**I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.**

At this, Esme frowned and said, "I'm glad that Bella isn't letting some of the more unkind comments change her view on us."

"I wish she didn't have to get her information from Jessica," Alice added. "but I suppose she'll know the truth soon enough. Or at least meet some nicer humans."

**Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.**

"**Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely I would have noticed them on one of my summers here.**

"**No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."**

**I felt a surge of pity and relief.**

"Pity and relief?" Jasper asked. "I don't think I've ever felt a anyone having that combination of emotions."

**Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here, and certainly not the most interesting by any standard.**

**As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his gaze held some kind of unmet expectation.**

"What do you think happened, Edward?" Carlisle asked me.

I frowned slightly. "I'm not sure. I can't seem to think of anything that fits the description."

"Maybe she'll figure it out, or you'll tell her," Rosalie suggested with a shrug. "I don't know. I just want to get back to the story; now that she's found out about us, it seems to be getting good."

"**Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring, but not gawking like the other students had today - he had a slightly frustrated expression. I looked down again.**

"**That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, clearly a case of sour grapes. I wondered when he turned her down.**

**I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought that his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too.**

I was interrupted by Alice's and Esme's soft giggling.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," said Alice. "It's just that that was kinda cute."

"What do you mean?" asked Emmett.

"How they were both thinking along the same lines and smiling," Esme explained.

Rosalie gave a small grin, while the rest of us men were confused. Eventually, we gave up trying to decipher the minds and logic of girls, and I continued with the chapter.

**After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful - even the big brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. The one named Edward didn't look at me again.**

**I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. One of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela, had Biology II with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence. She was shy, too.**

"I like Angela. She's nice," Alice said.

I nodded in agreement. "Her thoughts are kind. She's very genuine."

Carlisle looked at us in amusement and said, "Are you all going to comment on every student mentioned in here?"

"Maybe," said Jasper.

"Most likely," I said.

"Yeah," was Rose's response.

"Of course!" Emmett said, feigning offense.

"Yup! And not only the students!" Alice chirped.

Esme and Carlisle laughed and shook their heads.

**When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to the single open seat.**

_This should be good, _Emmett thought, laughing internally.

**As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face - it was hostile, furious. I looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. **

Everyone looked up at me questioningly, as if I could somehow explain the actions of my future self. I simply shook my head at them and went back to the book. I was just as curious as they were.

**I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there giggled. **

**I'd noticed that his eyes were black - coal black.**

**Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by **_**him,**_** bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given me.**

"You obviously haven't hunted yet in the story, but why are you glaring at the poor girl?" Esme asked.

"I have no idea, Esme," I told her.

"You better not scare her off!" Alice chided. I rolled my eyes.

**I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher.**

**Unfortunately, the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I took notes carefully anyway, always looking down.**

**I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons sticking out under his pale skin. This too, he never relaxed. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he looked next to his burly brother.**

"She's right," Jasper stated with a grin. "But I don't think she knows that Edward beats Emmett at fighting every time!"

"Only because he keeps cheating by reading my mind!" Emmett said.

"Emmett, you know I can't turn it off," I said. "Besides, you're the one who keeps asking for a rematch, even though you know you're going to lose." I was smirking by the time I finished talking.

"Oh yeah?!" he shouted. "Well, let's go then! Right now, you and me!"

I shook my head and laughed. He frowned and kept on trying to provoke me.

"Uh, Emmett?" Esme began.

"Yeah?"

"How about you wait until after we finish the story, ok?"

"Okay."

And just like that, he sat down and waited patiently for me to read. I couldn't help but laugh again.

**The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen? It never did; he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing. What was wrong with him? Was this his normal behavior? I questioned my judgment on Jessica's bitterness at lunch today. Maybe she was not as resentful as I'd thought.**

**It couldn't have anything to do with me. He didn't know me from Eve.**

**I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase **_**if looks could kill **_**suddenly ran through my mind.**

**At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose - he was much taller than I'd thought - his back to me, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat.**

Esme frowned at my behavior, but said nothing.

**I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean. It wasn't fair. I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled me, for fear my eyes would tear up. For some reason, my temper was hardwired to my tear ducts. I usually cried when I was angry, a humiliating tendency.**

"**Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.**

**I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. He obviously didn't think I smelled bad.**

At this sentence, Emmett laughed loudly. "You probably thought she smelled great, and her blood was bothering you."

I considered this. "Maybe."

"**Bella," I corrected him, with a smile.**

"**I'm Mike."**

"**Hi, Mike."**

"**Do you need any help finding your next class?"**

"**I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."**

"**That my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.**

**We walked to class together; he was a chatterer - he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he knew how I felt about the sun. It turned out he was in my English class also. He was the nicest person I'd met today.**

"I really hope she doesn't go out with him or anything," Alice said, frowning in disgust. Rosalie's nose wrinkled at the thought.

"Why?" Emmett asked. "Don't want him to steal Eddie's girl?"

"First, stop calling me that. Second, Mike Newton is a vile pig," I told him. "He thinks the most inappropriate things about a lot of the girls, and all he cares about are looks."

"I'll say." Jasper added. "I can feel lust coming from him whenever he looks at a lot of the girls in school. Some more so than others."

Carlisle's brow furrowed as he said, "I never knew that you hated him so much."

"We try to keep it on the down low," Emmett informed him.

**But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."**

**I cringed. So I wasn't the only one who noticed. And, apparently, that **_**wasn't **_**Edward Cullen's usual behavior. I decided to play dumb.**

"**Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.**

"**Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."**

"**I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him."**

"**He's a weird guy." Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."**

"See?" Rosalie said. "He's already hitting on her!"

**I smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease the irritation.**

**The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class. At home, only two years of P.E. were required. Here, P.E. was mandatory all four years. Forks, was literally my personal hell on Earth.**

**I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many injuries I had sustained - and inflicted - playing volleyball, I felt faintly nauseated.**

"Haha, I hope we get to see her in action!" Emmett said. "Clumsy girl and P.E. should be interesting."

**The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I wrapped my arms around myself.**

**When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out.**

**Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. I recognized that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.**

**He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time - any other time.**

"That's probably going to make her even more upset," Emmett said.

"Sheesh Edward, what in the world was so bad about her that you tried to get out of Biology?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," I said, beginning to feel frustrated. My actions in this book were really confusing me. "Hopefully Bella will find out later on."

**The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me - his face was absurdly handsome - with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. He turned back to the receptionist.**

"Uh-oh…" Esme murmured.

"**Never mind then," he said hastily in a voice like velevet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on hi shell without another look at me, and disappeared out the door.**

**I went meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and handed her the signed slip.**

"**How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.**

"**Fine," I lied my voice weak. She didn't look convinced.**

**When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home I had in this damp green hole. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I headed back to Charlie's, fighting tears the whole way there.**

"Aww, Edward, you made the poor girl cry!" Esme exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to!" I said, flustered. "How about we continue onto the second chapter before we start blaming me?"

"Wait," Carlisle said. "Why don't we get any questions and comments about the first chapter out of our systems first?"

"Why does she keep referring to you as 'Edward Cullen' instead of just 'Edward'?" Esme asked.

"Humans don't know us well, and to call us by just our first names feels too personal," I told them. "They do call us by just our first names to our faces though."

"I want to see what happens when he finally talks to her!" said Emmett. "Do you think she'll flip out on him?"

"Nah," Rosalie responded. "She seems too sweet. She probably wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Can we move onto the next chapter already?" Jasper asked. We could all feel his slight impatience.

"Sure! Can I read this time Edward?" Alice asked.

"Be my guest," I told her as I passed the book to her.

She cleared her throat (mostly for effect) and began to read.

**So, what did you guys think? I know I took a long time to update, but obviously the chapters are long, and I'm kinda lazy. But if you guys review I might be motivated to get up and write (type…whatever)! **

**Thanks to Hazal and Ash for bugging me about updating! It probably would have taken even longer without them!**

**Please review!**


	3. Open Book

Hi readers! I want to thank you all so much for your reviews. They mean so much to me. Read on, my friends!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

Open Book

"Hmm, this chapter is called Open Book," Alice told us.

**The next day was better… and worse.**

**It was better because it wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque. It was easier because I knew what to expect of my day. Mike came to sit by me in English, and walked me to my next class, with Chess Club Eric glaring at him all the while; that was flattering. People didn't look at me quite as much as they had yesterday. I sat with a big group at lunch that included Mike, Eric, Jessica, and several other people whose names and faces I now remembered. I began to feel like I was treading water instead of drowning in it.**

Emmett laughed loudly, cutting off Alice.

"Can you at least let me finish one page of the chapter before you start interrupting?" she asked irritably. "It's not even that long!"

"Sorry," he said, cringing slightly under her glare. "It's just that…I mean come on! She's got Newton following her around and 'Chess Club Eric' fighting with him. You got to admit, it's pretty funny imaging those two in a real fist fight."

We all pictured it and laughed. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice trying to hide it; Carlisle and Esme out of politeness and Alice because she was still mad.

**It was worse because I was tired; I still couldn't sleep with the wind echoing around the house. It was worse because Mr. Varner called on me in Trig when my hand wasn't raised and I had the wrong answer. It was miserable because I had to play volleyball, and the one time I didn't cringe out of the way of the ball, I hit my teammate in the head with it. And it was worse because Edward Cullen wasn't in school at all.**

Emmett smirked and was about to make a remark when Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow," he whined. "She said to wait until she finished the page and I did! There was no need to get violent Rosie."

"Sorry Em, but I want to get on with the book already!" Rosalie replied, while Jasper laughed at Emmett's pain.

**All morning I was dreading lunch, fearing his bizarre glares. Part of me wanted to confront him and demand to know what his problem was. While I was lying sleepless in my bed, I even imagined what I would say. But I knew myself too well to think I would really have the guts to do it. I made the Cowardly Lion look like the terminator.**

Alice paused and we all tensed, waiting for Emmett's boisterous laughter. But I was surprised when all we heard were quiet chuckles. I was confused for a second but then grinned and said, "Thanks Jasper."

He smirked. "No problem."

"Hey! Let me laugh, Jasper!" Emmett whined. "I can't fully appreciate the humor of Bella Swan when you keep sending calming waves and stuff to me!"

We all snickered and laughed even louder when Emmett tried and failed to laugh with us. It sounded like a dog was being strangled.

**But when I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica - trying to keep my eyes from sweeping the place for him, and failing entirely - I saw that his four siblings of sorts were sitting together at the same table, and he was not with them.**

**Mike intercepted us and steered us to his table. Jessica seemed elated by the attention, and her friends quickly joined us. But as I tried to listen to their easy chatter, I was terribly uncomfortable, waiting nervously for the moment he would arrive. I hoped that he would simply ignore me when he came, and prove my suspicions false.**

**He didn't come, and as time passed I grew more and more tense.**

**I walked to Biology with more confidence when, by the end of lunch, he still hadn't showed. Mike, who was taking on the qualities of a golden retriever, walked faithfully by my side to class.**

Esme clapped her hand over her mouth to try and hide her giggles. I knew she was trying to be polite; it was in her nature.

**I held my breath at the door, but Edward Cullen wasn't there either. I exhaled and went to my seat. Mike followed, talking about an upcoming trip to the beach. He lingered by my desk till the bell rang. Then he smiled at me wistfully and went to sit by a girl with braces and a bad perm. It looked like I was going to have to do something about Mike, and it wouldn't be easy. In a town like this, diplomacy was essential. I had never been enormously tactful; I had no practice in dealing with overly friendly boys.**

**I was relieved that I had the desk to myself, that Edward was absent. I told myself that repeatedly. But I couldn't get rid of the nagging suspicion that I was the reason he wasn't there. It was ridiculous, and egotistical, to think that I could affect anyone that strongly. It was impossible. And yet I couldn't stop worrying that it was true.**

"It most likely is," Carlisle said.

**When the school day was finally done, and the blush was fading out of my cheeks from the volleyball incident,** **I changed quickly back into my jeans and navy blue sweater. I hurried from the girls' locker room, pleased to find that I had successfully evaded my retriever friend for the moment. I walked swiftly out to the parking lot. It was crowded now with fleeing students. I got in my truck and dug through my bag to make sure I had what I needed.**

**Last night I'd discovered that Charlie couldn't cook much besides fried eggs and bacon. So I requested that I be assigned kitchen detail for the duration of my stay. He was willing enough to hand over the keys to the banquet hall. I also found out that he had no food in the house. So I had my shopping list and the cash from in the cupboard labeled FOOD MONEY, and I was on my way to the Thriftway.**

"I love her thoughts," Rosalie said while Emmett grinned.

"Banquet hall," he laughed. We all rolled our eyes.

**I gunned my deafening engine to life, ignoring the heads that turned in my direction, and backed carefully into a place in the line of cars that were waiting to exit the parking lot. As I waited, trying to pretend that the earsplitting rumble was coming from someone else's car, I saw the two Cullens and the Hale twins getting into their car. It was the shiny new Volvo. Of course. I hadn't noticed their clothes before - I'd been too mesmerized by their faces. Now that I looked, it was obvious that they were all dressed exceptionally well; simply, but in clothes that subtly hinted at designer origins. With their remarkable good looks, the style with which they carried themselves, they could have worn dishrags and pulled it off. It seemed excessive for them to have both looks and money. But, as far as I could tell, life worked that way most of the time. It didn't look as if it bought any of them acceptance here.**

"Hmm, I wonder _why_ we have such expensive clothes?" Jasper asked teasingly, sending a pointed look at Alice.

"I can't help it," she defended.

"You dress us like celebrities Alice," I said.

"Oh! You know what I've always wanted to do?" Emmett said excitedly. "I've always wanted to walk into a room in slow motion, and have girls swooning as I walk by…" He stared into the distance as he began picturing it.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You'd look ridiculous Emmett."

"No, I'd look cool!"

"Can we continue with the story?" Carlisle asked patiently. We all nodded obediently.

**No, I didn't fully believe that. The isolation must be their desire; I couldn't imagine any door that wouldn't be opened by that degree of beauty.**

My eyes widened, but I said nothing. This girl was already figuring out so much about us.

**They looked at my noisy truck as I passed, just like everyone else.. I kept my eyes straight forward and was relieved when I finally was free of the school grounds.**

**The Thriftway was not far from the school, just a few streets south, off the highway. It was nice to be inside the supermarket; it felt normal. I did the shopping at home, and I fell into the pattern of the familiar task gladly. The store was big enough inside that I couldn't hear the tapping of the rain on the roof to remind me where I was.**

Esme shook her head sadly at the fact that Bella still felt uncomfortable in Forks. _At least she found something to keep her occupied for the time being, _she thought, trying to see the bright side.

**When I got home, I unloaded all the groceries, stuffing them in wherever I could find an open space. I hoped Charlie wouldn't mind. I wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge.**

**When I was finished with that, I took my book bag and headed upstairs. Before starting my homework, I changed into a dry pair of sweats, pulled my damp hair up into a ponytail, and checked my e-mail for the first time. I had three messages.**

"**Bella," my mom wrote…**

_**Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you already. I'm almost finished packing for Florida, but I can't find my pink blouse. Do you know where I put it? Phil says hi. Mom.**_

"Wow, her mother seems…lively," Jasper said. "And that's only in her e-mail!"

"I bet that the other two are both from her as well," said Rosalie.

"You're probably right," Carlisle agreed. "Her mother would probably keep sending her messages until she responded."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Alice said as she turned back to the book.

**I sighed and went to the next. It was sent eight hours after the first. **

"**Bella," she wrote…**

_**Why haven't you e-mailed me yet? What are you waiting for? Mom.**_

**The last was from this morning.**

_**Isabella. If I haven't heard from you by 5:30 p.m. today I'm calling Charlie.**_

Carlisle raised his eyebrows smugly. His expression clearly said "I told you so." Rosalie, on the other hand, flicked her hair back as she said aloud, "I told you so."

**I checked the clock. I still had an hour, but my mom was well known for jumping the gun.**

_**Mom.**_

_**Calm down. I'm writing right now. Don't do anything rash. **_

_**Bella.**_

**I sent that and began again.**

_**Mom.**_

_**Everything is great. Of course it's raining. I was waiting for something to write about. School isn't bad, just a little repetitive. I met some nice kids who sit by me at lunch.**_

_**Your blouse is at the dry cleaners - you were supposed to pick it up Friday.**_

_**Charlie bought me a truck, can you believe it? I love it. It's old, but really sturdy, which is good, you know, for me.**_

_**I miss you, too. I'll write again soon, but I'm not going to be checking my e-mail every five minutes. Relax, breathe. I love you.**_

_**Bella.**_

"I don't really blame her mother for worrying, even if she was overreacting a bit," said Esme.

"At least Bella handled it well," Carlisle said. "You would have thought that she was the adult in their situation just by her e-mail."

"She's very mature for her age," I said.

**I decided to read **_**Wuthering Heights **_**- the novel we were currently studying in English - yet again for the fun of it, and that's what I was doing when Charlie came home. I'd lost track of the time, and I hurried downstairs to take the potatoes out and put the steak in to broil.**

"**Bella?" my father called out when he heard me on the stairs.**

**Who else? I thought to myself.**

"Oh you know, teenage girls there for slumber party, hormonal teenage boys only wanting one thing, hormonal teenage _girls_ who only want one thing, alcoholics, drug dealers, serial killers…you know, the usual," Emmett said casually. But he couldn't stop himself from laughing when he saw the looks on our faces.

Esme chastised him, while the rest of us either laughed, rolled our eyes, or did a combination of the two.

"**Hey Dad, welcome home."**

"**Thanks." He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots as I bustled about the kitchen. As far as I was aware, he'd never shot the gun on the job. But he kept it ready. When I came here as a child, he would always remove the bullets as soon as he walked in the door. I guess he considered me old enough now not to shoot myself by accident, and not depressed enough to shoot myself on purpose.**

"**What's for dinner?" he asked warily. My mother was an imaginative cook, and her experiments weren't always edible. I was surprised, and sad, that he seemed to remember that far back.**

"**Steak and potatoes," I answered, and he looked relieved.**

"I feel so bad for her," Alice said. "She obviously hates Forks, and she has to deal with painful memories from when her parents were together."

"So do I," Emmett said sincerely. Then he got a wicked glint in his eyes as he continued. "Plus, she has to deal with all the crap Eddie is putting her though."

"Emmett, language!" Esme scolded as I snapped, "Don't call me Eddie."

He laughed until Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head with a sigh.

"Carry on, Alice," she said sweetly.

**He seemed to feel awkward standing in the kitchen doing nothing; he lumbered into the living room to watch TV while I worked. We were both comfortable that way. I made a salad while the steaks cooked, and set the table.**

**I called him in when dinner was ready, and he sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the room/**

"**Smells good, Bell."**

"**Thanks."**

**We ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable. Neither of us was bothered by the quiet. In some ways, we were well suited for living together.**

"**So how did you like school?" Have you made any friends?" he asked as he was taking seconds.**

"This should be good," Rosalie muttered. Emmett nodded excitedly.

"**Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice." With one outstanding exception.**

Emmett snorted trying to fight back his laugh.

"I wonder who the exception is…" Alice said sarcastically. She then threw me a glare.

"Hey, I don't know what's wrong with future me any more than you do," I defended. She rolled her eyes, but she knew I was right.

"**That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid- nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here."**

"And us," Carlisle added. "Even though we donate the stuff to charities…well they don't need to know that."

"**Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked hesitantly.**

"This should be good," Rosalie said with a smirk.

"Yay, she's asking about us!" Alice squealed.

"Of course she's asking about us," I said, rolling my eyes. "I practically made her cry and she keeps hearing rumors about us."

"I'm still not happy about that," said Esme. "I can't believe that you could do that to sweet little Bella. You better get your act together."

"I'm sure I will, Esme"

"**Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."**

"**They … the kids … are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."**

**Charlie surprised me by looking angry.**

"**People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him - lucky that his wife wanted to life in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature - I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should - camping trips every other weekend.…Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."**

**It was the longest speech I'd ever heard Charlie make. He must feel strongly about whatever people were saying.**

"Wow," we all murmured. It was silent for a few seconds until I broke it by saying, "I knew that Charlie didn't mind us…but I never knew that he felt that way."

"He's a great man," Carlisle stated. "He's not as judgmental as some of the other townspeople."

"And he obviously thinks very highly of you, Carlisle," added Esme.

"Remind me to think of something nice for us to do for him," Alice said happily.

"Yeah," the rest of us agreed.

**I backpedaled. "They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive," I added, trying to be more complimentary.**

"**You should see the doctor," Charlie said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of nurses have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."**

Carlisle laughed as Esme swatted his arm and said playfully, "See, Carlisle? You need to stop distracting the poor nurses."

"Yeah, Carlisle," Emmett laughed. "That wedding ring can only do so much."

**We lapsed back into silence as we finished eating. He cleared the table while I started on the dishes. He went back to the TV, and after I finished washing the dishes by hand - no dishwasher - I went upstairs unwillingly to work on my math homework. I could feel a tradition in the making.**

_Not your average, everyday routine, _Esme thought. _But they seem content with it so that's all that matters, I suppose._

**That night it was finally quiet. I fell asleep quickly, exhausted.**

**The rest of the week was uneventful. I got used to the routine of my classes. By Friday I was able to recognize, if not name, almost all the students at school. In Gym, the kids on my team learned not to pass me the ball and to step quickly in front of me of the other team tried to take advantage of my weakness. I happily stayed out of their way.**

_Too bad I don't have Gym with her in the book, _Emmett thought sadly. His thoughts became more optimistic as he began to plan a way to get Gym last period like Bella.

**Edward Cullen didn't come back to school.**

**Every day, I watched anxiously until the rest of the Cullens entered the cafeteria without him. Then I could relax and join in the lunchtime conversation. Mostly it centered around a trip to the La Push Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike was putting together. I was invited, and I had agreed to go, more out of politeness than desire. Beaches should be hot and dry.**

**By Friday I was perfectly comfortable entering my Biology class, no longer worried that Edward would be there. For all I knew, he had dropped out of school. I tried not to think about him, but I couldn't totally suppress the worry that I was responsible for his continued absence as ridiculous as it seemed.**

Esme frowned. "How long do you leave us for, Edward?"

"I'm not sure," I replied. "I should probably be back soon. I don't even know where I went."

"Maybe you went to visit some old friends," Jasper suggested.

"That seems like the most likely answer," Carlisle said. "In fact, you probably just went to visit the Denali clan. That's probably the only other place that you'd feel comfortable enough to go to when you're upset."

I nodded, but said nothing else.

**My first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Charlie, unused to spending time in the usually empty house, worked most of the weekend. I cleaned the house, got ahead on my homework, and wrote my mom more bogusly cheerful e-mail. I did drive to the library Saturday, but it was so poorly stocked that I didn't bother to get a card; I would have to make a date to visit Olympia or Seattle soon and find a good bookstore. I wondered idly what kind of gas mileage the truck got …and shuddered at the thought. **

As soon as Alice finished that sentence, Rosalie shuddered as well. Even the rest of us couldn't help but cringe at the thought.

**The rain stayed soft over the weekend, quiet, so I was able to sleep well.**

**People greeted me in the parking lot Monday morning. I didn't know all their names, but I waved back and smiled at everyone. It was colder this morning, but happily not raining. In English, Mike took his accustomed seat by my side. We had a pop quiz on **_**Wuthering Heights. **_**It was straightforward, very easy.**

"I bet it wasn't so easy for the other kids," Jasper said with a slight grin.

**All in all, I was feeling a lot more comfortable than I had thought I would feel by this point. More comfortable than I had ever expected to feel here.**

**When we walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at my cheeks, my nose.**

"**Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."**

**I looked up at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past my face.**

"**Ew." Snow. There went my good day.**

**He looked surprised. "Don't you like snow?"**

"**No. That means it's too cold for rain." Obviously.**

"Yeah Mike, duh," Emmett said in a poor attempt at a girl voice. Jasper shoved him with a roll of his eyes.

"**Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes - you know, each one unique and all that. These just look like the ends of Q-tips."**

"**Haven't you ever seen snow fall before?" he asked incredulously.**

"**Sure I have." I paused. "On TV"**

We all burst out laughing at her response.

"I should have expected her to say something cool like that," Emmett managed to say. We agreed, even Rosalie, which slightly surprised me. I decided not to make anything of it, since I was eager to get back to the story.

**Mike laughed. And then a big, squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. We both turned to see where it came from. I had my suspicions about Eric, who was walking away, his back toward us - in the wrong direction for his next class. **

Jasper snorted. "Real smooth, Eric"

**Mike apparently had the same notion. He bent over and began scraper together a pile of the white mush.**

"**I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I kept walking as I spoke. "Once people start throwing stuff, I go inside."**

"Smart idea," Rosalie said.

**He just nodded, his eyes on Eric's retreating figure.**

**Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently it was the first snowfall of the year. I kept my mouth shut. Sure, it was drier than rain - until it melted in your socks.**

"She has a point," Esme told us. "She's logical even with things such as trivial as snow."

"Yeah, but snow is just so much fun!" Emmett argued.

"Obviously not for her," Alice piped in.

"Whatever…" he mumbled.

**I walked alertly to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Mush balls were flying everywhere. I kept a binder in my hands, ready to use it as a shield if necessary. Jessica thought I was hilarious, but something in my expression kept her from lobbing a snowball at me herself.**

We all laughed.

"I would love to see that," Jasper said with a grin.

**Mike caught up to us as we walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about the snow fight as we got in line to buy food. I glanced toward that table in the corner out of habit. And then I froze where I stood. There were five people at the table.**

Esme smiled and Rosalie smirked as she said, "This should be good."

**Jessica pulled on my arm. **

"**Hello? Bella? What do you want?"**

**I looked down; my ears were hot. I had no reason to feel self-conscious, I reminded myself. I hadn't done anything wrong.**

"**What's with Bella?" Mike asked Jessica.**

"Edward Cullen," Emmett responded. "And his _gorgeous _features and _mysterious _traits…."

I smacked him on the arm, but not before he let out a mock dreamy sigh.

"**Nothing," I answered. "I'll just get a soda today." I caught up to the end of the line. **

"**Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.**

"**Actually, I feel a little sick," I said, my eyes still on the floor.**

**I waited for them to get their food, and then followed then to a table, my eyes still on my feet.**

**I sipped my soda slowly, my stomach churning. Twice Mike asked, with unnecessary concern, how I was feeling. I told him it was nothing, but I was wondering if I **_**should**_** play it up and escape to the nurse's office for the next hour.**

"How in the world does she fall in you, Edward? Right now, she's terrified." said Carlisle.

"I don't know," I responded. "Maybe I apologize to her. We must end up talking at some point."

Carlisle nodded, but didn't say anything else. He knew we would find out soon enough.

**Ridiculous. I shouldn't have to run away. **

**I decided to permit myself one glance at the Cullen family's table. If he was glaring at me, I would skip Biology like the coward I was.**

"Sounds like a reasonable compromise," Jasper said with a small chuckle.

**I kept my head down and glanced up under my lashes. None of them were looking this way. I lifted my head a little.**

**They were laughing. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else - only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of us.**

"Alice." we said in unison. Alice grinned unrepentantly.

**But, aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different, and I couldn't quote pinpoint what that difference was. I examined Edward the most carefully. His skin was less pale, I decided - flushed from the snow fight maybe - the circles under his eyes much less noticeable. But there was something more. I pondered, staring, trying to isolate the change.**

"At this rate, she'll know that we're vampires by chapter five," Esme murmured quietly. The rest of stayed quiet, silently agreeing with her.

"**Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare.**

**At that precise moment, his eyes flashed over to meet mine.**

**I dropped my hair fall to conceal my face. I was sure, though, in the instant our eyes met, that he didn't look harsh or unfriendly as he had the last time I'd seen him. He looked merely curious again, unsatisfied in some way.**

I frowned. I didn't understand why I seemed to be unsatisfied or frustrated every time I looked at her.

"**Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my ear.**

"Of course he is…" Rosalie muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"**He doesn't look angry, does he?" I couldn't help asking.**

"**No," she said, sounding confused by my question. "Should he be?"**

"No, he shouldn't," Alice said, glaring at me. "He also shouldn't be scaring away his future love!"

I sighed impatiently and rolled my eyes - we seemed to be doing that a lot today - and said, "Oh calm down, Alice. Yelling at me for what I do in the book doesn't help matters."

"Yeah, yeah."

"**I don't think he likes me," I confided. I still felt queasy. I put my head down on my arm.**

"She has no idea how wrong she is," said Jasper.

"I hope she finds out soon," Esme hinted.

"**The Cullens don't like anybody …well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."**

"**Stop looking at him," I hissed.**

**She snickered, but she looked away. I raised my head enough to make sure that she did, contemplating violence if she resisted.**

Emmett laughed loudly. "I'd love to see her try that. From what we know about her, she's probably hurt herself in the process!"

I nodded in agreement, all of us laughing at the image.

**Mike interrupted us then - he was planning an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school and wanted us to join. Jessica agreed enthusiastically. The way she looked at Mike left little doubt that she would be up for anything he suggested. I kept silent. I would have to hide in the gym until the parking lot cleared.**

**For the rest of lunch hour I very carefully kept my eyes at my own table. **

"That's no fun," Carlisle joked. Even he was amused by the story so far.

**I decided to honor the bargain I'd made with myself. Since he didn't look angry, I would go to Biology. My stomach did frightened little flips at the thought of sitting next to him again.**

**I didn't really want to walk to class with Mike as usual - he seemed to be a popular target for snowball snipers - but when we went to the door, everyone besides me groaned in unison. It was raining, washing all traces of the snow away in clear, icy ribbons down the side of the walkway. I pulled up my hood, secretly pleased. I would be free to go straight home after Gym.**

**Mike kept up a string of complaints on the way to building four.**

**Once inside the classroom, I saw with relief that my table was still empty. Mr. Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. I kept my eyes away from the door, doodling idly on the cover of my notebook.**

**I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern I was drawing.**

"**Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.**

"IT SPEAKS!" all of my family cried in mock amazement.

"Oh, be quiet," I told them as they snickered madly. "You all knew it would happen eventually."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, Edward," Jasper said finally beginning to calm down.

I sighed impatiently and motioned for Alice to continue reading. I was actually anxious to see how my first conversation with Bella turns out.

**I looked up, stunned that he was speaking to me.**

"She's not the only one," Rosalie teased.

**He was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled toward me. His hair was dripping wet, disheveled - even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful.**

_Way too perceptive… _I thought, once again shocked by how much she seemed to notice.

"**My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."**

**My mind was spinning with confusion. Had I made up the whole thing? He was perfectly polite now. I had to speak; he was waiting. But I couldn't think of anything conventional to say.**

"**H-how do you know my name?" I stammered.**

"You're making her flustered, Edward," Esme said with a hint of glee audible in her voice.

"**Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."**

**I grimaced. I knew it was something like that.**

"**No," I persisted stupidly. "I meant, why did you call me Bella?"**

**He seemed confused. "Do you prefer Isabella?"**

"**No, I like Bella," I said. "But I think Charlie - I mean my dad - must call me Isabella behind my back - that's what everyone here seems to know me as," I tried to explain, feeling like an utter moron.**

I couldn't help but laugh. "I can't believe she felt ridiculous pointing that out."

Carlisle nodded. "That was actually a good observation on her part - even if she doesn't know it yet."

"You must have been so used to hearing that she preferred Bella in people's thoughts that you accidentally called her that in person," Emmett told me.

"That makes sense, but that's not a mistake that Edward usually makes," Jasper pointed out.

"Can't you guys see?" Alice asked. "Bella's already changing Edward. It may be a small one but he's definitely changing."

"For the better, I hope," Rosalie added.

"I doubt that she can make me any worse," I said.

Esme sighed. "Go on, Alice, dear."

"**Oh." He let it drop. I looked away awkwardly.**

**Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.**

"**Get started," he commanded.**

"**Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot.**

_I bet you're trying to see how smart she is, _Alice thought. _That's why you're asking her to go first._

I contemplated this for a second and then nodded at her. I ignored Emmett's loud laughter at the image of Bella - whatever she looks like - staring at me dumbly.

"**Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded; he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent. **

"**No," I said, flushing. "I'll go ahead."**

**I was showing off, just a little. I'd already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for. It should be easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it briefly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly.**

**My assessment was confident. "Prophase."**

"Haha, she's trying to show off in front of Edward," Jasper laughed. "See what you do to the poor girl? She's trying to show super cool, super mysterious Edward Cullen that she is smart, too."

"**Do you mind if I take a look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away s quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.**

Alice and Esme squealed. "That's so cute!"

"What?" I asked, a bit perplexed.

To my surprise, it was Rosalie that answered. "You two had a connection kind of thing. That's the spark the girl in the book is talking about."

"It's so romantic!" Alice gushed.

I rolled my eyes, secretly pleased. If this book was right, then I was going to fall in love with Bella Swan. I've been alone for so long and although I'm happy that the rest of my family has found their other half, it makes me long for something like that.

That spark that Bella mentioned is something I imagined I would have with the love of my life. To feel sparks every time we touch, to have their lips feel like fire against my skin…….

I shook my head. I needed to pay attention to this book. Luckily, Alice seemed to notice that I was lost in my thoughts and didn't start reading again until she had my full attention.

"**I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. However, he continued to reach for the microscope. I watched him, still staggered, as he examined the slide for an even shorter time than I had.**

"**Prophase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily.**

"**Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.**

**I kept my voice indifferent. "May I?"**

We all laughed. Of course Bella would want to do that.

**He smirked and pushed the microscope to me.**

**I looked through the eyepiece eagerly, only to be disappointed. Dang it, he was right.**

"Of course he was," Jasper said.

"**Slide three?" I held my hand out without looking at him.**

"Ha, she's really disappointed," said Emmett.

**He handed it to me; he seemed like he was being careful not to touch my skin again.**

Esme frowned at this. "Did you not want to feel the spark again?"

"I don't think that's it," I responded. "I'm probably just worried that the coldness of my skin scared her."

She nodded in understanding, but her brow was still furrowed.

**I took the most fleeting look I could manage.**

"**Interphase." I passed him the microscope before he could he ask for it. He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. I would have written it while he looked, but his clear, elegant script intimidated me. I didn't spoil the page with my clumsy scrawl.**

**We were finished before anyone else was close. I could see Mika and his partner comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book open under the table.**

**Which left me with nothing to do but try to not look at him… unsuccessfully. I glanced up, and he was staring at me, that same inexplicable look of frustration in his eyes. Suddenly, I identified that subtle difference in his face. **

"Oh, of course she did!" Rosalie groaned.

"**Did you get contacts?" I blurted out unthinkingly.**

**He seemed puzzled by my unexpected question. "No."**

"I bet you're just pretending to be confused," Emmett said.

"Nah, Bella probably would have noticed," was Jasper's response.

"He's probably surprised that she noticed the change in his eyes, since most humans don't," Alice offered. "Thus, the confusion."

"Well, let's see." Carlisle said.

"**Oh," I mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes."**

**He shrugged, and looked away.**

"See? He's avoiding the comment," Alice said smugly.

Rosalie cut in. "Shouldn't we worried that Bella Swan is already noticing too much and it's only the second chapter?"

Carlisle shrugged. "It's only a book that may or may not come true. Although, it seems likely that it will. Either way, we might as well just see what happens before overreacting."

Rosalie nodded, satisfied for now.

**In fact, I was sure there was something different. I vividly remembered the flat black color of his eyes the last time he'd glared at me - the color was striking against the background of his pale skin and his auburn hair. Today, his eyes were a completely different color: a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone. I didn't understand how that could be, unless he was lying for some reason about the contacts. Or maybe Forks was making me crazy in the literal sense of the word. **

Emmett chuckled. "I love how she keeps thinking she's going crazy."

**I looked down. His hands were clenched into hard fists again.**

"Uh oh," said Alice. "Don't start scaring her away again."

"I won't," I assured her. "I think."

She huffed and kept on reading.

**Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.**

"**So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. banner asked.**

"**Bella," Edward corrected automatically. "Actually, she identified three of the five."**

**Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was skeptical.**

"Is it honestly so hard to believe that Bella answered three of the questions correctly?" I asked. I couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed at the teacher's assumptions.

"They're just so used to you kids doing all the work," Esme said.

"**Have you done this lab before?" he asked.**

**I smiled sheepishly. "Not with onion root."**

"**Whitefish blastula?" **

"**Yeah."**

**Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Well," he said after a moment. "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away. After he left, I began doodling on my notebook again.**

"Huh, advanced placement program," said Carlisle. "I can't say that I'm surprised."

"I don't think any of us can," I said. "We're only on the second chapter and she's already proven that she's intelligent and observant."

"Very, _very_ observant," Rosalie mumbled.

"**It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked. I had the feeling that he was forcing himself to make small talk with me. Paranoia swept over me again. It was like he had heard my conversation with Jessica at lunch and was trying to prove me wrong.**

"Sheesh, Edward, I'm beginning to think that it would just be easier to tell her you're a vampire," Emmett said, his eyes widened slightly. "Just to save her the time and energy she's going to spend figuring it out on her own. And you know she's going to figure it out."

"**Not really," I answered honestly, instead of pretending to be normal like everyone else. I was still trying to dislodge the stupid feeling of suspicion, and I couldn't concentrate.**

"**You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question.**

"**Or the wet."**

"**Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he mused.**

"**You have no idea," I muttered darkly.**

**He looked fascinated by what I said, for some reason I couldn't imagine. His face was such a distraction that I tried not to look at it any more than courtesy absolutely demanded.**

"I like her already," Esme declared. "She's polite and - even though she desperately wants to - she tries not to ogle at you."

I nodded in agreement. "It's not often that there's a student, no, a person in general, who doesn't just stare at us."

"**Why did you come here then?"**

**No one had asked me that - not straight out like he did, demanding.**

"**It's complicated …complicated."**

"**I think I can keep up," he pressed.**

"Getting nosy there, huh Edward?" Emmett teased.

**I paused for a long moment, and then the mistake of meeting his gaze. His dark gold eyes confused me, and I answered without thinking.**

"**My mother got remarried," I said.**

"**That doesn't sound so complex," he disagreed, but he was suddenly sympathetic. "When did that happen?" **

"**Last September." My voice sounded sad, even to me.**

"**And you don't like him," Edward surmised, his tone still kind.**

"**No, Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough."**

"**Why didn't you stay with them?"**

**I couldn't fathom his interest, but he continued to stare at me with penetrating eyes, as if my dull life's story was somehow vitally important.**

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "Edward, why are you bothering with all this? I know that you're trying to prove to her that you don't hate her, but why would you go to such lengths?"

"Yeah," Alice agreed, puzzled as well. "You usually just read their minds and be done with it."

"I'm not sure…" I responded.

"I have a theory…" Carlisle began. "But it would be best to discuss it after we're done with the chapter. I don't think we have many pages left, do we Alice?"

"No, only a few more."

"Okay, then let's continue then."

"**Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." I half-smiled.**

"**Have I heard of him?" he asked, smiling in response. **

"**Probably not. He doesn't play **_**well**_**. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."**

"**And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." He said it as an assumption again, not a question.**

"Of course he did," muttered Emmett.

**My chin raised a fraction. "No, she did not send me here. I sent myself."**

**His eyebrows knit together. "I don't understand," he admitted, and he sounded unnecessarily frustrated by that fact. **

"He didn't already understand?" Jasper asked. "Okay, now I'm completely lost."

"Hmm, this fits in with my theory…." Carlisle mused. "Just carry on with the reading, Alice."

"Okay."

**I sighed. Why was I explaining this to him? He continued to stare at me with obvious curiosity.**

"**She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy …so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie." My voice was glum by the time I finished.**

"**But now you're unhappy," he pointed out.**

"**And?" I challenged.**

"**That doesn't seem fair." He shrugged, but his eyes were still intense.**

**I laughed without humor. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."**

"**I believe I **_**have**_** heard that somewhere before," he agreed dryly.**

"Do teenagers always talk about such… melancholy topics?" Esme asked.

"No," Emmett answered. "But Edward and Bella aren't normal."

"Plus, I have a feeling that they'll talk about more serious things in the future," Jasper added.

She sighed.

"**So that's all," I insisted, wondering why he was still staring at me that way.**

**His gaze became appraising. "You put on a good show," he said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."**

**I grimaced at him, resisting the impulse to stick out my tongue at him like a five-year-old, and looked away.**

"Ha, I would have loved to see Edward's reaction to that," Alice laughed.

"**Am I wrong?"**

**I tried to ignore him.**

"**I didn't think so," he murmured smugly.**

Emmett and Jasper rolled their eyes.

"**Why does it matter to **_**you**_**?" I asked, irritated. I kept my eyes away, watching the teacher make his rounds.**

"**That's a very good question," he muttered, so quietly that I wondered if he was talking to himself. However, after a few seconds of silence, I decided that was the only answer I was going to get.**

**I sighed, scowling at the blackboard.**

"**Am I annoying you?" he asked. He sounded amused.**

Rosalie laughed. "It's not often that a human finds one of us annoying. Say yes!"

I scowled at her, but she only smirked in repsonse.

**I glanced at him without thinking…and told the truth again. "Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read - my mother always calls me her open book." I frowned.**

"**On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." Despite everything that I'd said and he's guessed, he sounded like he meant it.**

"**You must be a good reader then," I replied.**

"**Usually." He smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultra white teeth.**

"What's going on?" Alice asked. "How can he find her diff- ohhhh."

"What?" I asked. She was blocking her thoughts.

She ignored me and turned to face Carlisle. "I think I undertsand what you're theory is. And I think it's right."

He nodded. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Will someone please explain what the "theory" is?" I asked, making my irritation known.

"There's only two or three pages left, Edward," Alice pleaded.

I sighed. "Fine."

**Mr. Banner called the class to order then, and I turned with relief to listen. I was in disbelief that I'd just explained my dreary life to this bizarre, beautiful boy who may or may not despise me. He'd seemed engrossed in our conversation, but now I could see, from the corner of my eye, that he was leaning away from me again., his hands gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable tension.**

"Well, that just ruined the slightly good impression he managed to make on her," Rosalie said.

**I tried to appear attentive as Mr. Banner illustrated, with transparencies on the overhead projector, what I had seen without difficulty through the microscope. But my thoughts were unmanageable.**

**When the bell finally rang, Edward rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had last Monday. And, like last Monday, I stared after him in amazement.**

**Mike skipped quickly to my side and picked up my books for me. I imagined him with a wagging tail.**

I couldn't keep the smirk off my face, and looking around the room, I could tell I wasn't the only one.

"**That was awful," he groaned. "They all looked exactly the same. You're lucky you had Cullen for a partner."**

"Again with the assumptions…" Esme muttered.

"**I didn't have any trouble with it," I said, stung by his assumption. I regretted the snub instantly. "I've done the lab before, though," I added before he could get his feelings hurt.**

_No, don't regret it! _Rosalie thoughts mirrored my own.

"**Cullen seemed friendly enough today," he commented as we shrugged into our raincoats. He didn't seemed pleased about it.**

Alice rolled her eyes.

**I tried to sound indifferent. "I wonder what was with him last Monday."**

**I couldn't concentrate on Mike's chatter as we walked to Gym, and P.E. didn't do much to hold my attention, either. Mike was on my team today. He chivalrously covered my position as well as his own, so my woolgathering was only interrupted when it was my turn to serve; my team ducked warily out of the way every time I was up.**

We all laughed. "At least they've learned to be extra cautious around her," Carlisle said.

**The rain was just a mist as I walked to the parking lot, but I was happier when I was in the dry cab. I got the heater running, for once not caring about the mind-numbing roar of the engine. I unzipped my jacket, put the hood down, and fluffed my damp hair out so the heater **

**could dry it on the way home.**

**I looked around me to make sure it was clear. That's when I noticed the still, white figure. Edward Cullen was leaning against the front door of the Volvo, three cars down from me, and staring intently in my direction. I swiftly looked away and threw the truck into reverse, almost hitting a rusty Toyota Corolla in my haste. Lucky for the Toyota, I stomped on the brake in time. It was just the sort of car that my trick would make scrap metal of. I took a deep breath, still looking out the other side of my car, and cautiously pulled out again, with greater success. I stared straight ahead as I passed the Volvo, but from a peripheral peek, I would swear I saw him laughing. **

I laughed. "I probably was."

"So Carlisle," Emmett said. "are you going to enlighten us now?"

He nodded and adjusted himself so that he was facing us. "This is just a theory, but there doesn't really seem to be any other explanation. I think Edward can't read her mind."

Everyone wore the same shocked expression that I'm sure I did. Looking back, I suppose that it did fit, but how was that possible?

"How?" asked Esme, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm not sure. It might be that her possible power is so strong that she has it now as a human."

"I've never heard of anything like that," Jasper said.

"Me either," I admitted. I don't think any of us had.

"But that doesn't mean that it can't happen," Emmett pointed out. We all stayed silent for a few moments, our minds processing this new information. Then, I sighed.

"We might as well keep reading to see if Carlisle's right."

Alice nodded. "Who's going to read next?"

We all looked around until Jasper raised his hand. Alice handed the him the book.

**So, what did you think? I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, it's just that life's been kind of hectic. Enough with my excuses, please review! Oh, and if you guys get bored waiting for me to update than you should check out my other story. *nudge, nudge, wink, wink***


End file.
